‘GARlisabzar’ is a new and distinct variety of lilac. ‘GARlisabzar’ originated from a controlled cross in May 2008 in Tipp City, Ohio between the commercial female parent ‘Josee’ (unpatented), and the commercial male parent, ‘Bailsugar’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,588).
The resulting seeds from the cross were collected and planted in Tipp City, Ohio. ‘GARlisabzar’ was selected in May 2012 from the population of seedlings in Tipp City, Ohio. ‘GARlisabzar’ was first asexually propagated in May 2013 in Tipp City, Ohio from two-node softwood cuttings rooted under mist at 25 to 27 degrees Celsius.
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘GARlisabzar’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings, tissue culture, and mirco-propagation.